


When They Get Akumatized

by Bunnybitz



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, Homophobia, Homophobic Slurs, I’ll add as they get mentioned in the story, M/M, Multi, animal cruelty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2020-03-30 03:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19033819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnybitz/pseuds/Bunnybitz
Summary: It’s all in the first chapter darlings.





	1. Introduction

 

Why hello there. I see you have clicked on this simple fic. Go ahead, scroll off if you’d like. Heck, maybe even just skip this part. But I’m going to tell you what you’re in for, so I advice you don’t do that.

 

Hello, and welcome to When They Get Akumatized. I am your host,-....you know what, I think I’ll keep it a secret for now. But this my friend, is When They Get Akumatized. A series showing the slightly grown up lives of characters you know and love from Miraculous Ladybug. Here, there is no child friendly filter. We’ll be facing some slightly more serious topics from time to time. Such topics include but are not limited to: animal abuse, sexual assault, physical abuse, verbal abuse, sexism, homophobia, transphobia, racism, and more.

 

In this series, you’ll get to see many friendships and relationships develop in many different ways. We’ll be using the standard episode format of an akuma per chapter with development around it and through it. There may be a few exceptions, but I won’t get too into the details. The people of my city are rather wild, are they not? I bet you’re excited to watch this all unfold, because I know I sure am.

 

 

 

 


	2. Mylene-Pink Puma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mylene invites her friends to help her out with the Pink Puma Animal Shelter’s animal bathing event. When a group of people mock, make fun of, and even throw stuff at the animals, Mylene gets Akumatized into Pink Puma, a super villain with the ability to turn others into animals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pink Puma can be found here:  
> https://snowypinkbunnies.tumblr.com/post/185259197985/mylene-as-pink-puma-from-my-fic-when-they-get

 

“I really appreciate you girls agreeing to help me out with Pink Puma’s event tomorrow!” Mylene flashed a bright smile, popping a strawberry into her mouth. 

 

Marinette nodded, finishing off tying off her second pigtail. 

 

The group of girls was at the cafe section of the Dupain-Cheng bakery that had opened a few years back. Even though they were all around twenty, the flower gang with the exception of Alya were still very close.

 

“I absolutely ADORE cute little animals! Especially kitties!” Rose cheered loudly. 

 

“I like hamsters.” Marinette added with a smile. “Me and Adrien both really like them.”

 

“I’m telling you, you guys need to get together.” Alix began, taking a bite of a brownie. “You’re very clearly in love. Like come on.”

 

Marinette giggled. “We’re not in love, Alix. Not at all actually. I’m not as crazy for him as I used to be. Honestly I think we work out pretty well as best friends.”

 

“You and Alya hate each other now but I will not hesitate to call her up and get her to tell you otherwise.” Alix crosses her arms.

 

“Ugh.” Marinette let out a scoff. “Leave me out of that please. She hasn’t been around to see now me and Adrien are now. She moved to New York with Lila.” The name ‘Lila’ came out in a mimicky obnoxious voice. “Nino and her were still close up until that. He decided to stay here with Adrien, and that really tore them apart. As it should. Nino learned from his mistakes and became better. She didn’t.”

 

“I wish you guys could be friends again.” Rose frowned. “I don’t like fights!”

 

“No one does.” Juleka sighed. “I mean, Luka used to have some really toxic friends. I’m glad he dropped them. If they don’t make you happier overall, let them go.”

 

“I mean....I miss the good times we had. I really do. I used to be able to trust her with my life....but when she started siding with Lila even during the peak of my depression, I just had to let go. I kept holding on and...it was Adrien that convinced me to finally let go. I’ve been a lot happier ever since.” Marinette closed her eyes, taking a sip of her smoothie.

 

“You two will work things out one day!” Rose smiled sympathetically. “I can feel it! Even if you’re never friends again, her realizing and truly showing remorse for her mistakes is all that’s needed.”

 

Marinette nodded with a sigh. “Yep.”

 

///

 

“KITTY!” Rose bolted over to a rack of animal kennels, nearly knocking over a random volunteer in the process. She pressed her hands against the bars of one of the kitten kennels.

 

Mylene gave a laugh. “We’re not quite ready to take them out yet. We’re still preparing the bath stuff.”

 

“I can’t believe you have hamsters!” Marinette was kneeled in front of a hamster cage, her eyes bright and wide with excitement.

 

“Yeah, I forgot to mention we’d be bringing some of the little guys. Guess it’s a nice little surprise for you, Marinette.” Mylene smiled.

 

Juleka had a snake wrapped around her arm.

 

“Juleka, I thought I asked you _not_ to bring Sprinkle...” Mylene gave an unsure smile, her eyes slowly moving from side to side.

 

“Sprinkle wanted to come.” Juleka answered, the black and tan snake moving to around her shoulders.

 

“Just uh...keep her away from the other animals please. Make sure she doesn’t get mad.” Mylene turned back to the table, shifting a rat cage to the side, turning back to Juleka with a smile afterwards.

 

“She won’t.” Juleka answered while Rose pet Sprinkle.

 

“I totally want a snake. I already have a bearded dragon. My dad won’t let me have another reptile though. I can’t wait to finally move out.” Alix commented, helping a random volunteer with some dogs on leashes.

 

“Doggies!” Rose rushed over to the dogs, causing them to let out a chorus of barks.

 

Mylene looked down at her watch. “Alright! Carmen how are the rodent stations?”

 

“They’re good.” A tall girl answered.

 

“Now remember Marinette. You don’t bathe hamsters with water. You just use baby shampoo to get the mess out of their fur, Alright?” 

 

“Of course I know that! I know everything about hamsters.” Marinette took the hamster cage, following another volunteer.

 

••••

 

It was about an hour into the event. Alix was with the rabbits helping to make sure there wasn’t too much water in their tubs, Juleka and Rose were with cats, and Marinette had just joined Mylene with the dogs after finishing up with the hamsters.

 

“This is biscuit. We’ve been trying really hard to find her a home.” Mylene was helping to wash a tan colored lab.

 

“She’s so cute!” Marinette smiled. “I always wanted an animal when I was little, but I couldn’t have one because I lived in a bakery. Now that I live on my own, I can get any animal I want.”

 

“Maybe you could adopt biscuit? She’s five, and has been with us her whole life.”

 

“Sorry, my apartment only allows small dogs.” Marinette sighed, petting the lab on the head. “But I’m sure she’ll find a home eventually.”

 

“Or not!” A nasty voice called. The two looked up to see a group consisting of two boys and a girl.

 

“Ugly creatures like that deserve to be alone forever.” The girl laughed.

 

“Hey what’s your problem?” Marinette growled. “This is an animal event. If you came to make fun of them you can just leave.”

 

“You’re not even supposed to be here if you didn’t sign up ahead of time.” Mylene replied with a scowl.

 

“I don’t get why you’re trying to take care of these animals. They don’t have homes for a reason.” The tall boy laughed. 

 

“Hey! How do you have so much hate in your heart?” Mylene pet Biscuit aggressively. “You have no idea what these animals go through!”

 

“I can’t believe people like you still exist!” Marinette crossed her arms.

 

The short boy reached to the ground, picking up an average sized rock. He threw it at Biscuit, causing her to whimper. All three kids laughed.

 

“Okay, what the _fuck_ is wrong with you?!” Mylene growled, standing up.

 

“Animals are just average. They don’t need anything like this. Seriously. If they’re on the street, it’s for a reason.” The girl put a hand on her hip, rolling her eyes.

 

“Go spread your hate elsewhere!” Marinette snapped. 

 

The short boy through another rock at Biscuit before the three ran away. 

 

Mylene was growling. “I just don’t get how people can be so awful! They’ll never understand what it’s like to be an animal or experience anything remotely similar! I wish I could make them understand!”

 

••

 

The window to Hawk Moth’s lair opened. 

 

“Ah. The anger, the love for animals and hatred for such rotting hearts. Such perfect prey for my Akuma!” Hawk Moth turned the pure white butterfly into a dark Akuma of destruction. The Akuma flew out the window as Hawk Moth laughed evilly.

 

••

 

“It’s alright Mylene! Come on let’s just not worry about them.” Marinette put a reassuring hand on Mylene’s shoulder.

 

“This isn’t what Pink Puma is about! I simply can’t stand for allowing this to happen!”

 

The dark Akuma flew into Mylene’s cat ear headband, causing the butterfly image to appear before her face.

 

“Pink Puma. I am Hawk Moth, I believe you know me already. I am a fellow animal lover and activist for the rights of all. I am giving you the ability to show people what it’s like to be an animal. All I need in return is the miraculous of Ladybug and Chat Noir, two animal posers. Can you do that?”

 

“Mylene? Mylene?” Marinette shook Mylene’s shoulder.

 

“I’m going to bring justice Marinette! No one will hurt animals again!” The black and purple mass engulfed Mylene, causing Marinette to stumble backwards.

 

“Everyone get out of here now!” Marinette hollered. 

 

Marinette was hardly able to get out the words before pink beams were being blasted out. Marinette looked up to see Mylene in a very pink schemed cat themed costume. She had a belt with many buttons around it, along with a button on each wrist cuff. She had a shimmery see-through pink skirt around her waist which was short in the front, and long in the back.

 

 

 

A volunteer next to Marinette was hit with a blast of pink. Marinette turned her head to see the woman was now a grey tabby cat.

 

“What did you..do?”

 

“Everyone here understands my motive. They won’t mind being turned into animals. I’ll turn all of Paris if I have to in order to get them to understand!” 

 

“Mylene! You can’t do this!”

 

“I’m not Mylene! I am Pink Puma! The animal rights goddess of Paris! Argue with me one more time and I’ll turn you into a hamster!” Pink Puma snapped.

 

Marinette scrambled up from the ground, running away quickly as more Pink blasts were sent out in the background. Marinette quickly made it to the bathroom of a nearby building. Tikki zoomed out from her purse.

 

“Talk about an animal lover!” Tikki exclaimed.

 

“Mylene has always been an activist for many things! I wish she could just pass off horrible people like that. But now we gotta transform before all of Paris is a zoo! Tikki, spots on!”

 

Marinette transformed into Ladybug in a flash. She quickly made it out of the building, and back to the park. There were hardly any humans left in it. She spotted Juleka, and ran over to her. Juleka had a white kitten in one arm, Sprinkle the snake around her neck, and a bearded dragon on her head. “Ladybug, my girlfriend Rose and friend Alix got transformed. I was able to hide behind this table. She’s transforming people into animals.”

 

“I’ve heard. I’ll get right on it!”

 

••

 

Adrien was sitting in his old room. He had moved out to his own home, but his dad always made him visit twice a month. He was currently watching tv.

 

“Breaking news! A new super villain by the name of Pink Puma is going around and turning people into animals! We have her here for a quick interview.” Nadja spoke. “So, Pink Puma! What is your motive?”

 

“Me and my friend encountered some horrible animal haters here today not too long ago. No one really understands what animals go through, so I thought I’d show them the experience! You’re no exception, but thanks for letting me inform Paris of their new forms!” A pink blast was sent at Nadja, and she was turned into a tiger. A blast was sent at the camera man, causing the camera to drop to the ground. 

 

“I sure hope Ladybug is there!” Adrien exclaimed.

 

“And a human still.” Plagg added.

 

“Yeah, especially that. Plagg, Claws out!” Adrien transformed into Chat Noir, And was out the window.

 

••

 

Ladybug flipped up into a tree. “Please Mylene! Just listen to me!”

 

“I am _not_ Mylene! Now don’t hide up there!” A gorilla near Pink Puma’s eyes began to glow pink. It ran over to the tree, ripping it out of the ground. Ladybug was shaken to the ground. Upon landing, she just barley dodged another pink blast. She hopped up, and swung away from the scene.

 

Ladybug was panting. “Jesus Christ! She’s like animan on steroids!”

 

“I couldn’t agree more M’Lady. Saw the broadcast on the news.” Chat Noir was now next to Ladybug.

 

“Oh hey Chat, thank god. I’ve been at this girl for like five solid minutes with no luck. She can transform people into animals and then control them once she does.”

 

“Seems like a angry cat to me. Let’s try at her again. Maybe we’ll have more luck at her when we’re together.”

 

“We are stronger together.” Ladybug gave a soft smile. “The Akuma is likely in her hair band. Her tail and ears are just costume like yours.”

 

Chat Noir nodded, and the two headed back out. 

 

“I see the animal posers are together! Give me your miraculous! You two are no superheroes! What I’m doing is good!”

 

“Doing something for animals is good. Taking out your anger of injustice on people isn’t!” Ladybug argues. 

 

“Look Panther girl, we could be friends, you and I. We are both friends.” Chat began.

 

“It’s Pink Puma!” Pink Puma shot, throwing a blast of pink at Chat, who kit barley dodged it. Pink Puma was tackled from behind by Ladybug, but easily knocked her off. Ladybug landed against a tree, groaning. 

 

“Don’t you get it you two? Your not going to win! You can only win so much before you face defeat!” More rapid blasts were sent at the two, who just barley managed to dodge them all, as well as get away from the scene.

 

 

“Okay, this clearly isn’t working.” Chat Noir panted. “Care to give us some luck?”

 

Ladybug nodded, her breathe heavily as well. “Lucky Charm!” Ladybug’s Lucky Charm power granted her a fisherman’s hook with a ring connected to it on the end. “What in the world?”

 

“Hm.” Chat shrugged. 

 

“I need to get a view of the sight again. I’m not getting anything over here.” 

 

The two heroes hopped up, landing in the park again. Ladybug glanced around. In her mind, she highlighted a stack of unused dog leashes, and the hook. “Quick, Starr connecting the pile of leashes together before she gets back.” Ladybug commanded.

 

Chat grabbed the pile of leashes, and he and Ladybug quickly made a long rope from them, she connected the hook at the end.

 

“What now?” Chat asked. 

 

“We wait for her to return.”

 

 

They didn’t have to wait long. Pink Puma returned about a minute later. But unfortunately, she did not approach from an obvious angle.

 

“M’Lady look out!” Chat Noir shouted, jumping in front of Ladybug. He was hit with a pink blast, and was transformed into a black housecat.

 

“Pink Puma! You were supposed to grab his miraculous!” Hawk Moth growled.

 

“I can turn him back, don’t worry. But now getting Ladybug will be a piece of cake!” Pink Puma dodged at Ladybug, who hopped out of the way. Chat Noir ran over to her.

 

“Chat! Oh no! I promise, I’ll get you reversed back once I get her Akuma. I got to say, this is rather appropriate for you though.” Ladybug laughed, before turning back to focus. 

 

Chat Noir’s eyes glowed pink, and he began to swipe at her face. 

 

“Fuck! I forgot about that!”

 

Chat Noir summoned the black mass of destruction to his claw. Once he did so, she tossed him away from her.

 

“He still has his powers?! You know what, I can work with this.” Ladybug twisted part of one of the leashes into a harness, closing it together with the hook. She just barley managed to strap it around Chat Noir without getting touched. He attempted to lunge at her again, but was thrown away by the leashes. 

 

“That’s animal cruelty Ladybug!” Pink Puma snapped. “You insects just don’t understand!”

 

“I understand perfectly well. Ladybug hoisted up Chat Noir with the harness and string of leashes. She connected her yo-yo to the top of the carrousel, beginning to swing away. She used the leashes to throw Chat at Pink Puma’s head, his Cataclysm catching her headband. The Akuma flew out. 

 

“Come here little Akuma!” Ladybug threw her yo-yo at the Akuma, capturing it. “Bye bye little butterfly!” Ladybug walked over to Chat Noir, petting him on the head. “I’m sorry kitty.” She laughed, taking the hook from the makeshift harness. “Miraculous Ladybug!” She tossed the hook into the air, the magical cure spreading around. Everyone including Chat turned back human. 

 

“What....what happened?” Mylene asked.

 

Ladybug walked over to Mylene, offering her a hand up, which the latter took.

 

“I think you got upset because of some horrible animal bullies. But don’t let them get to you. You know what you’re doing is right and amazing. Just keep doing it.”

 

Mylene nodded. “Of course Ladybug.”

 

Ladybug’s earring beeped. “I’ve gotten up to ten minutes after I use my power remaining, but sadly they’re almost all used up this time. Toodles!” Ladybug waved, hopping away.

 

///

 

“Biscuit! Stop!” Marinette laughed. She

Was sitting on Mylene’s couch while Biscuit the dog gave her countless licks to the face.

 

“Biscuit! Cannibal time!” Mylene was holding up a dog biscuit, which caused the dog to jump away from Marinette and over to her.

 

Marinette gave a laugh. “Do you seriously say that every time you give her a dog biscuit?”

 

Mylene nodded. “Ivan thought it was funny. You know, he might move in here soon.”

 

“Oh...wow! Thats..great! You two really are soulmates, huh?”

 

Mylene nodded with a smile. “We’ve been soulmates ever since highschool! You know I’m so thankful that you helped us get together. My love has been so wonderful with Ivan.”

 

“That’s great..! You know I love helps my friends!” Marinette gave a smile. 

 

“You definitely do! And you even convinced me to adopt Biscuit! You’re a really amazing friend, Marinette.”

 

“Yeah yeah I’ll...always be there for you.” Marinette gave another false smile. She pulled out her phone, pretending to get a message. “Oh! Adrien just got back from staying at his dad’s place, and wants to go to my place to rant with me. I should probably get over there.”

 

“Oh, Alright! Thanks for coming, Marinette!”

 

“Of course.”

 

••

 

Marinette was walking on the street on her way back home, texting Adrien.

 

**‘She said Ivan’s going to be moving in with her..’**

 

**‘Adrien’**

**‘Ooohhh....:/ I mean I feel bad that I’ve contributed to your just a friend fate with everyone..’**

 

**‘It’s alright, it’s not your fault. I’ll always be a hopeless romantic. Just a friend can work out. It did for us. It will for everyone else I like.’**

 

///

 

 


	3. Monochrome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathaniel and Marc are out on an anniversary date with they encounter severe homophobia. When the homophobe brings it as far as to injure Marc, Nathaniel gets Akumatized into Monochrome, a super villain determined to make the world as plain as possible to prove how boring it would be if everything was the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note- This chapter tackles homophobia, so some slurs are used. (Censored.)This is for the purpose of story telling only. As a girl who currently identifies as a lesbian, I do not condone or agree with the use of hurtful language such as what is used in this story.

 

 

 

“It’s Nathaniel and Marc’s five year anniversary tomorrow! I helped get them together so I feel it’s my responsibility to make them a gift.” Marinette was sitting at her craft table in her apartment. Adrien was sitting next to her, sorting through a stack of papers. 

 

“Not a responsibility, Marinette. More of you just feel it would be right to.” Adrien shrugged.

 

“Eh, Whatever Kitty. I’m thinking maybe like making them each a rainbow heart notebook. Tikki, can you get me that paper? The holographic rainbow paper.”

 

Tikki nodded, zooming up from the table.

 

The two had accidentally revealed their identities about a year ago by accidentally going to the same place to de-transform. There were a lot of issues with it at first. They went through a lot of arguments, but were eventually able to stable themselves successfully. They agreed that they had both done really stupid things as broken teenagers, and were hoping to learn and grow. They had grown away from liking each other to more of best friends. Like Ladybug and Chat Noir had always been.

 

“That sounds like a really nice gift idea, Bug. Marc could writing in his and Nath could sketch in his.”

 

Marinette nodded. “Exactly! You think they would like that?”

 

Adrien nodded. “They’ll love it. I wish I could be as open about my sexuality as they are..”

 

“You’re our as Chat Noir. But I guess you mean Adrien.”

 

Adrien nodded. “Chat Noir, bisexual hero of Paris. But my dad can’t find out Adrien is into boys as well as girls. I have a huge feeling he’s probably not supportive of that sorta thing.”

 

“I don’t even feel comfortable coming out as bi as Ladybug. I mean a few of the girls know I’m bi, but I couldn’t come out to a whole city. You’re very brave, Adrien.”

 

“Thanks, Bug! Now get on those notebooks. The friend hang out celebration is after their lunch tomorrow, and it’s eight thirty at night.”

 

Marinette laughed. “Yeah. Hey, want me to ask Luka to bring us something from the cafe when he’s done his shift?”

 

“You mean petit fours and cookies for dinner?”

 

“I had that all the time as a kid. How I’m still skinny is beyond me.” She let out a laugh.

 

“Probably all that moving around you do as Ladybug. And eh, sure. But just for tonight, Bugaboo.”

 

“You say that now hungry kitty. Here, I’ll order you a croissant too. I know how nuts you are for those.”

 

“Oh, I so am. And Plagg likes having Camembert with them.”

 

“I very much do!” Plagg zoomed into the room. “But you didn’t bring any Camembert mister!”

 

“I did! You just ate it all on the way here, remember?”

 

“Oh.”

 

Marinette and Adrien both broke into a fit of giggles. Marinette picked up her phone, still laughing.

 

///

 

“You don’t have to dress up fancy, Nath.” Marc was standing in front of the bathroom mirror combing his hair.

 

“I’m not! I just think the vest tux look is nice. I think Max would go crazy if I wore a t-shirt to everything.” 

 

Marc laughed leaning in to kiss Nathaniel on the cheek. “We don’t want to be late for our reservation. C’mon.”

 

///

 

“You didn’t tell me you got a water view.” Marc smiled, his head turned towards the window.

 

“I wanted it to be a surprise.” Nathaniel grinned. 

 

“Nath, you’re the best boyfriend ever.” Marc smiled.

 

“Happy five years, babe. You know you mean the world to me, right?”

 

“Of course.”

 

///

 

The two were now outside, heading to their car. Marc stopped the two in their path, turning to pull Nathaniel in for a kiss on the lips. Nathaniel gave a deep chuckle into the kiss, pulling back. “Let’s save it for when we get home, Alright? We can have an even better time there.”

 

The two were only able to get one more step forward before they were stopped again. There were voices calling in the background.

 

“Is that directed towards us?” Nathaniel raised an eyebrow.

 

“I dunno.” Marc shrugged.

 

“Hey f*gs! I’m talking to you!” The deep female voice called again.

 

Marc’s eye began to twitch. He turned around, marching up to where the voice was coming from. Nathaniel scrambled to follow.

 

“What gives you the right to talk to us like that asshole?”

 

“Keep your gay shit at home. I don’t want to see it! Go get a girlfriend, both of you.” The woman crossed her arms.

 

“Excuse me? It’s called freedom of expression. We aren’t doing anything wrong. I’m sure you and your boyfriend kiss in public all the time!” Marc snapped.

 

“Uh, Yeah! But that’s because we’re a man and a woman. A normal relationship. Seriously. Go get a life and get away from those sinful ways.”

 

Marc growled clenching his fists. He tooka deep breath. “You know what, it’s not worth it.” Marc began to turn around, but feel to ground from being punched hard in the face. Nathaniel automatically rushed to the ground next to Marc.

 

The woman let out a laugh. “Not very manly, are you? God, I’m so right. Get a girlfriend you two.” The woman walked away.

 

“Marc! Are you okay?” Nathaniel asked urgently.

 

Marc weakly turned to face Nathaniel. His nose was gushing blood. “Let’s get home.”

 

“No! This is right! She seriously thinks that she can be violent?!” Nathaniel bolted up, rushing over to the woman at her car. “If we were going by traditional roles, a woman shouldn’t be so strong! Or out on her own without a man! Everything would boring if it was the same! You’re seriously so fucked!”

 

“I’ve got my beliefs, and you’ve got yours fudge packer. Leave me alone, ugh.” The woman jumped into her car.

 

Nathaniel growled, clenching his fists so tight his knuckles turned white.

 

••

 

The window to Hawk Moth’s Lair opened. “Ah. The beautiful emotion of anger towards injustice, with the pure desire to teach others the consequences of their actions. Such perfect prey for my dark akuma.” Hawk Moth turned the pure white butterfly into a dark and devious Akuma, sending it off.

 

••

 

Nathaniel was walking back to Marc, tears threatening to leak from his eyes. The Akuma flew into his rainbow beaded bracelet, causing the butterfly image to appear before his face. 

 

“Monochrome. I am Hawk Moth, but you know me. I’m giving you the ability to turn the world plain and boring to show how boring it would be. In return, I need the miraculous of Ladybug and Chat Noir. Can you do that?” Hawk Moth spoke from his lair.

 

“Ladybug and Chat Noir will not get in the way of true justice.” The black mass engulfed Nathaniel.

 

Marc watched from about 10 feet away, gasping. 

 

Monochrome turned to face Marc. His color scheme was completely black and white, with the exception of the rainbow heart bracelet on his right wrist. He walked until he was over to Marc, and pulled him up to stand. “I will show justice. I’m going to make the whole city nothing but plain and boring to prove to all the horrible bigoted people out there to show how plain the world would be if there were no differences. But I’ll never hurt you, I love you. This is all for you.” Monochrome cast a rainbow forcefield around Marc, then cast grey and black winds up into the sky. The color drained from everything, including the sky. All cars formed to be the exact same model, along with all the trees and buildings around the area. He disappeared into a whisp, and the forcefield disappeared.

 

••

 

“Done!” Marinette cheered, placing both rainbow gift bags on the table. “All packaged and ready, just in time for us to go!”

 

Adrien chuckled. 

 

Both Adrien and Marinette’s phones dinged, and they picked them up. 

 

“Breaking news, let’s watch on mine. Could be an akuma.” Adrien suggested.

 

Marinette leaned in her head to see Adrien’a screen.

 

“Breaking news! A new super villain is on the large! The man is draining the color from everything, and turning it all the same! All individuality and differences are being drained from everything!” Nadja exclaimed from the camera. Adrien slipped his phone into his pocket. 

 

“Marc and Nath will understand a slight delay. Plagg, Claws Out!” Adrien swiftly transformed into Chat Noir.

 

Marinette nodded. “Tikki, Spots On!” Marinette transformed into Ladybug in a flash. 

 

••

 

Ladybug and Chat Noir made it out to the city streets. A monochrome color scheme of black, white, and greys could be spreading in the distance.

 

“What upset this guy? Things to different or something?” Chat shrugged. 

 

“I guess we’ll find out.”

 

The two began running to where the color was draining, meeting the villain half way.

 

“Ladybug, Chat Noir. Don’t even think about trying to stop me! You’re just going against justice! Unfortunately I have to hit you directly with a blast for this wonderful spread doesn’t affect humans. But I don’t mind that!” Monochrome shot a black blast at Ladybug and Chat Noir, who both dodged.

 

“I think I’ll keep my individuality, thanks. Plus I’m already in black. I think the green goes wonderfully as a contrast, does it not?” Chat Noir charged at Monochrome, who engaged in combat. Monochrome continued to send blasts at Chat Noir, who only knocked them away with his staff. “Missed me! Missed me again!”

 

“I bet you would understand if you were willing to listen to me, if you really are heroes like you claim!” Monochrome continued to send blasts at both the heroes, all reflecting back at him. 

 

“We are willing to listen!” Ladybug protested while in combat with Monochrome. “There’s another way to fix whatever upset you! But making everyone the same like this isn’t it!”

 

“Then help me! You see how boring it is! The world is progressing, changing! But so many refuse to see the color. Why should they get my individuality if I don’t get mine?”

 

Ladybug’s eyes widened as the flash of color on his wrist caught her eye. “That’s the bracelet Marc gave Nath to match his—“ she murmured. “Nathaniel?” She gasped. 

 

“Nathaniel is drained with the color! I am Monochrome! And I’m not stopping until you see that I’m right!”

 

“Did... did someone make a homophobic remark?” Chat Noir asked calmly. This question caused a blast to be sent at him, which he only just barely dodged. 

 

“That’s such a dumb word. What are they, scared of us? People being incident unaccepting human beings is not a fear!”

 

Ladybug rolled to the side, out of view of Monochrome. “Lucky Charm!” She called. Two a headband fell into her hands. Ladybug went back into the open. “I’ll be back, Chat Noir! Hold him off!” In a flash, she was gone.

 

••

 

Marc sat against the side of a building, his phone in hand. Rolls of pictures of him and Nathaniel illuminated the screen in the darkness of the surroundings. Suddenly, another presence was next to him. He looked up. 

 

“Ladybug? Ladybug! Nathaniel was Akumatized well uh you probably know that by now but—“

 

“Marc Anciel,” Ladybug began, holding out her hand. 

 

“Huh?”

 

“This is the Miraculous of the monkey, which grants the power of disruption. When the mission is over, you will return it to me.” 

 

Marc nodded slowly, taking the small box in her hand. He opened it, hardly batting an eye at the bright light. Xuppu tilted his head. 

 

“You don’t look annoying.”

 

“Uh, I’m not?” Marc raised an eyebrow. “O-Or at least I don’t think I am.”

 

“Your words are Xuppu, it’s showtime!” Ladybug instructed.

 

Marc pushed himself the stand. He slipped the headband onto his head. 

 

“Xuppu, it’s showtime!” 

 

Once transformed, Marc took a second to observe his outfit. It looked rather similar to when King Monkey had dawned the suit, but with a less masculine touch.

 

“I’m not good at names uh... Rang? I guess?”

 

“Alright Rang, let’s go!”

 

••

 

Chat Noir was panting and heaving, backed up against a tree. Monochrome slowly approached him. 

 

“Give it up, Chat Noir! You’re bisexual! You understand! I am too! This is to make all the horrible people understand what their words mean! Become a part of my message!”

 

“Nice speech, but I don’t think we’re convinced.” Ladybug’s voice called. Monochrome turned around to see her and Rang. 

 

“A new hero? Are you serious?”

 

“As much as I like complex development, I’m more for getting this done faster. Uproar!” Rang called. A plush heart dropped down, which he smacked at and hit Monochrome with. Rainbow colors began glitching throughout the scene, and over Monochrome as well. 

 

“No! Wh-What did you—“

 

“Nath!” Rang called, stepping closer and closer until he was only a few feet away from Monochrome. “This isn’t who you are. The world is unfair. And unfortunately, we’ll never be able to change everyones mind. But the best part is that we’re progressing so it bother us as much. Let’s ignore the hatred. Let’s just let it be us.” 

 

“...Marc?” Monochrome gasped. He took of his bracelet slowly, snapping it.

 

••

 

Marinette, Adrien, Marc, Alix, and Kim all sat in the living room of Marc and Nath’s apartment.

 

“Thank you, Marinette.” Marc and Nath both said in unison.

 

“This is perfect for me to write,”

 

“And me to sketch.”

 

“Five years is a long time guys. I can’t keep anything going for five years.” Alix laughed. “I’m sorry about the whole Akuma thing. I mean I could track down that homophobe and smash her head in with a baseball bat if that helps.”

 

“Considering you would go to jail, not exactly.” 

 

“I can handle a little bit of prison time.” Alix shrugged.

 

“How about we don’t test that theory.”

 

“Fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve had this in my drafts for forever and finally decided to finish it lol. Any suggestions for what you want to see? I might pick it up again.


End file.
